The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF09-8-37’. ‘UF09-8-37’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2008 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF08-29-1’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. The first asexual reproduction was performed in May 2009 in Gainesville, Fla. by vegetative stem cuttings using a single seedling (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF09-8-37’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative stem cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF09-8-37’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF09-8-37’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF08-29-1’ (unpatented), ‘UF09-8-37’ has deeply lobed, lance-shaped bronze/orange leaves and has a lateral spreading plant architecture. By contrast, ‘UF08-29-1’ is an upright, non-spreading plant with bronze-orange leaves that are serrated and typical of the species.
When ‘UF09-8-37’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Spitfire’ ‘UF07-24-5’ (commercial, unpatented), both plants have lance-shaped, bronze-orange foliage, but leaves of ‘UF09-8-37’ are much larger in size and have deeper, more stable orange color in both sun and shade conditions. ‘UF09-8-37’ also has a more vigorous and more spreading growth habit with more lateral branching than ‘Spitfire’ ‘UF07-24-5’.